


Doloran's Consolation

by DescendingSnow



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingSnow/pseuds/DescendingSnow
Summary: He may not have met in the greatest of ways but he was hurting. It was enough reason for him.Spoilers for Ending





	Doloran's Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no, like, turmoil in the game except maybe some off-screen of Roland grieving his country in Hideaway Hollow but other than that, I don't really see it? Forgiveness and redemption is like the sole trait of everyone in that world.

Although Doloran had a hand of almost destroying the world, if there was one thing the inhabitants had unanimously, they all handed out their forgiveness. Some even moved in to Allegoria after the king painstakingly built everything so that his past subjects and Alisandra would be proud of him.

As he scoured the world for materials, something tugged inside his chest. He looked down, it was merely a faint feeling at first but it started to grow in magnitude. It wasn’t painful, no, it was simply there.

Doloran frowned, “Roland?”

He received no answer, of course. He was still alone wherever he was. The feeling disappeared and the soul bond that linked them both grew weaker. Like Roland wasn’t there anymore.

He headed immediately to Evermore after that. Evan and his merry gang were in the throne room. The little girl was crying and the buffed man was trying to console her. The Archon from Hydropolis glanced at him but didn’t say a word. Almost everyone was there except him.

“Roland returned to his world?” He only asked for the sake of pleasantries. He already knew the answer. Evan’s lips where pursed to a line as he nodded. His eyes narrowed. Both of them were given the chance, not just him.

“Roland was…” Evan started speaking, “in the throne room when he began to glow. He said that something was pulling him back to his world.”

His grip on the armrest tightened and Doloran absentmindedly crossed his arms, humming as the young king explained.

“He… said that he would try his best in his world… that he would never forget us.” Tears started to well in his eyes.

“Oh, Evan.” Bracken watched solemnly as the young king started to cry.

“I thought… Roland will always be there. I… “ No one moved as he grieved the loss of Roland. Even Leander didn’t dare speak. This was unacceptable for a counsel but… Doloran’s eyes softened. In the end, Evan was only a child. A young king. 

“Hold your head high, Tildrum!” He exclaimed. Evan jumped in his seat, their eyes onto each other. Right now, he knew that Evan was seeing Roland in his visage. “No one will always be there, young king. Do you not remember his words? Everything will be swept away by the tides of history.”

“I know that but…” Evan hung his head. Doloran’s eyes narrowed at his meekness.

“I’m sure Roland is satisfied with his time in this world. His country was destroyed before he was pulled here. Remember that you gave him the chance to stand back up. To take his mind away from the everything that he once held dear.” They were soul bonded. He knows that if he was in Roland’s place, even if he had to leave Evan, he knows that he will raise his kingdom and the entire world to peace.

“You gave him that chance and he was happy.” Doloran looked away, voice leaning on the edge of bitterness. “I never had someone like you. Someone who would show me the light of hope after despair had passed.”

“Doloran… “ 

“Do not mourn Roland’s leaving. He is not dead yet, yes? He is alive and well, trying to live desperately in his own. Do not mock his will, Evan!” He shouted. Roland was just like him. Wizened by age. Filled with wisdom.

“…you’re right.” Evan held a shaky smile. “Roland wouldn’t want to see me like this.”

Doloran remained quiet as he wiped his tears away. The others were looking at him in a far different light than they originally had. He took the wrong path, he would never take it again. They showed him that.

“Thank you, Doloran.” Doloran offered him a soft smile.

“If you would excuse me then.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” He glanced back. Evan stood up from his throne.

“How did you know that Roland had already left the world?”

Doloran patted his chest, looking at him. “Soul bond remember? I feel a fraction of what he feels and he, with me.”

“Oh. Ah, thank you for answering Doloran.” Doloran nodded.

“It was a pleasure, Tildrum,” and he left the kingdom, watched as the Evermore’s citizens parted from him. Soon, he would change their minds. It would be a long journey but for his subjects and Alisandra, he would do anything.

Doloran lifted his head and strode with confidence. A king was a king.


End file.
